Prise de tête et borne sans fin
by Little Smiling' Panda
Summary: Elle ne frappa pas avant d'entrer. Il était au téléphone. Avec elle. Cette fois c'en était trop pour Hermione. OS Saint Valentin !


Bonjour/Bonsoir! :)

De passage pour poster un petit OS ! Sans prétention aucune, à ne pas prendre au sérieux, c'est la Saint-Valentin qui m'a fait écrire, parmi les nombreuses et différentes autres pages Word je remplis petit à petit… ou peut-être est-ce la pleine lune…

Enfin. :)

[ **_Eleann_ **: Bonjour… :') Je suis horrible, je n'ai jamais répondu à tes retours, sont très importants pour moi, et qui je sais… commencent à dater! Je te présente mes excuses les plus sincères, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas récrit d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas d'excuses… Dépassée par mes soucis personnels, mais ça n'excuse pas le fait que j'aurais pu prendre une demi heure pour répondre, c'est la moindre des choses ! Surtout auprès de toi, moi qui prends tes avis et tes conseils très à cœur… voilà, je tiens absolument à m'excuser, en espérant que tu ne m'en veuille pas trop… Promis c'est la dernière fois que cela arrive ! Je suis actuellement sur plusieurs autres textes, plus dans le ton de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, l'inspiration ne m'est revenue que très récemment…Je suis incapable d'écrire si une pulsion, un mouvement de lucidité manuscrite ne se manifeste pas… ce qui donne des moments d'absence relativement longs… Enfin, j'arrête là mon blabla… Encore désolée, sincèrement... :/ ]

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prise de tête et borne sans fin.<strong>

.

Elle ne frappa pas avant d'entrer. Il était au téléphone. Avec elle. Cette fois c'en était trop pour Hermione. OS Saint Valentin !

Elle arrivait à hauteur de son bureau. Elle hésita à frapper, puis se dit que si quelqu'un pouvait se permettre d'entrer comme bon lui semblait sans avoir à rendre de comptes, c'était bien elle.

Draco était debout, près de la fenêtre, le téléphone du bureau dans ses mains, et lui tournait le dos. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage, mais à l'intonation de sa voix, elle savait qu'il souriait.

Il _lui_ téléphonait.

Elle ne bougea pas, ne manifestant pas sa présence. Il allait finir par la voir. Elle se contenta d'écouter la conversation. Ils parlaient de Louvre et de Paris, du soleil et de la Seine. Hermione se dit que s'il avait pu partir avec elle, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

- Fais attention à toi, et couvre-toi la nuit. Oui, je le sais princesse, que tu sais te défendre, mais... Oui, bien évidemment. - Un cadeau? Bien sûr que j'ai hâte de voir cela... Bien sûr que ça va me plaire, tu te débrouilles toujours comme une déesse pour ce qui est de faire plaisir.

Hermione souffla, et décida d'aller s'asseoir. Ses talons résonnèrent dans la pièce où seule la voix de son mari brisait le silence. Il se retourna, enfin conscient de ne plus être seul.

Il posa le regard sur sa femme, et fronça les sourcils. Depuis combien de temps était-elle entrée ?

- Je vais devoir te laisser ma chérie... Oui… elle est là. Moi aussi… Je t'embrasse, à plus tard.

Il reposa le téléphone, et interrogea sa femme du regard.

- Je peux m'asseoir, au moins ? dit-elle en guise de réponse.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'apprécie pas quand tu entres ici de cette manière, Hermione.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Je suis encore ta femme, à ce que je sache ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Il savait ce qu'elle allait demander. Et il en avait marre de ses crises de jalousie à répétitions. Il avait décidé qu'il ne se cacherait plus pour appeler Aliana.

- Est-ce que c'était Aliana, Draco ?

Elle venait de lancer le sujet. Sa mâchoire se serra. Il allait encore avoir droit à une scène, autant s'asseoir aussi.

- Oui, c'était elle.

- Je vois...

Il n'appréciait pas qu'elle réagisse de cette manière. Depuis six semaines, c'était l'enfer. Ils s'étaient pourtant mis d'accord, avant qu'ils ne se lient pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Dans la joie et la souffrance, la colère et le pardon…

Cela n'allait plus avec Hermione depuis six semaines, depuis qu'elle avait appris pour Aliana…

- Hermione, ne commence pas s'il te plaît. Je suis fatiguée de t'entendre hurler toujours les mêmes choses…

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment oses-tu ! Je n'y crois pas ! Je n'ai même plus le droit de m'énerver, de réagir ?

- Tu me fatigues... Je sais ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens, ce que tu voudrais que je fasse. On en a déjà parlé, et reparlé… Tu ne veux pas essayer de me comprendre, et je n'arrive pas à faire de même. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. Mais je ne veux pas que notre mariage en pâtisse… S'il te plaît.

- Non ! Tu me trahis ! Tu m'avais promis !, s'écria la brune en abattant son poing sur le bureau de bois.

Draco jura.

- J'ai le droit de l'appeler, bon sang! Tu es ridicule, Hermione, je ne fais rien de déplacé!

Il inspira, essayant de garder son calme. A ce rythme-là, c'est leur mariage qui risquerait d'exploser, pas seulement la vaisselle du soir…

- Je ne couperai pas contact avec elle. Et ce n'est pas discutable.

- Tu ne comprends rien...

Elle avait décidé de le pousser à bout. D'abord, ils avaient commencé à se disputer le soir au moment du dîner, puis les prises de têtes s'étaient ajoutées au petit matin, et là, elle n'hésitait pas à débarquer à son bureau pour lui refaire une énième scène…

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas? Ta colère, ta rancune ? Non, en effet, je ne comprends pas, et à juste titre! Tu es la seule responsable de cette situation, et tu ne fais rien pour l'arranger ! Alors, je n'en ai que faire, de tes états d'âme, Hermione Granger, mets-toi cela dans la tête ! Cela suffit !

Il avait crié ces phrases. Il avait perdu patience, lui qui réussisait toujours à se maîtriser, surtout lorsqu'il s'adressait à la femme qu'il aimait…

Mais il venait de s'adresser à elle sur ce ton... Jamais… jamais il ne haussait la voix de cette manière quand il était face à elle...

Elle était figée, choquée. Les larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vue. Elle avait mal.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues secondes, chacun cherchant où il en était...

Draco déglutit. Il semblait avoir repris ses esprits, et se rendit compte de l'état de sa femme.

- Hermione...

- Tais-toi, le coupa-t-elle, platement.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi...

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, murmura-t-elle. Ces six dernières semaines... Et toi…

- Je sais. Mais on en a déjà parlé...

- Je n'accepterai pas cela, Draco. Tu le sais très bien.

- Hermione... Je t'aime. Mais il y a Aliana... Je ne peux pas choisir… Pourquoi me demandes-tu de faire un choix ?

- C'est une question de principe, bon sang ! S'écria-t-elle. Comment veux-tu que je l'accepte ? Comment veux-tu que je cautionne cela ?

- En arrêtant d'être aussi bornée ! Réagis, Hermione !

- Cela est contraire à mes valeurs ! C'est contraire à tout ce pour quoi je me suis toujours battue ! s'écria-t-elle, complètement hors d'elle.

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux, complètement dépassé. La force de caractère qui l'avait rendu fou amoureux d'elle était aussi son plus grand défaut…

- Je suis fatigué de tes scènes, Hermione...

- Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de l'accepter ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu soutiens Aliana envers et contre tout ? Je suis ta FEMME, Draco !

.

Et voilà. Ils y étaient. Ce moment où il lui dirait ses quatre vérités et où elle claquerait la porte dans un élan de rage.

- Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle ne fait rien de mal… Hermione, tu me demandes continuellement de choisir, je ne peux pas... Je ne suis pas contre toi, mais avec toi... Et ce serait bien que tu le comprennes. Cette situation n'a que trop durée. Je t'ai aimée, certes pour ta force de caractère, mais là tu te bornes inutilement, et tu fais souffrir tout le monde... Toi la première, mais aussi Aliana, et moi-même...

Hermione baissa les yeux. Le ton de Draco avait changé... Elle savait qu'il souffrait de son refus d'accepter la situation, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait aussi clairement. Le nœud dans son estomac se fit plus lourd que jamais.

- Il faut que tu parles avec elle... Que tu lui expliques pourquoi tu réagis comme cela... Elle a vingt ans, Hermione, et elle n'a pas connu la guerre que nous avons vécue... Elle ne te comprend pas... Et elle voudrait que tu lui parles...

- C'est pourtant évident...

- Non, chérie, ça ne l'est pas... Tu ne veux plus parler à ta fille parce qu'elle a décidé d'avoir un Elfe de maison... C'est légal, ce n'est plus de l'esclavage et c'est régi par le code du travail des Elfes et la Constitution! Aliana a beaucoup d'affection pour Iky, qui est libre de partir dès qu'il en ressentira le besoin ! Hermione, c'est notre fille… Tu l'as élevée, avec tes valeurs et tes principes, mince à la fin ! Fais-lui donc confiance.

- …

- Cela fait six semaines que tu refuses de lui parler, elle revient samedi de ses vacances à Paris et j'aimerais que tu fasses un effort... L'ambiance est sincèrement pesante, depuis votre dispute...

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Et la présence d'Aliana commençait à vraiment lui manquer...

- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

- ...

- Et je sais que tu ne me répondras pas de ce fait...

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- …

- Alors, j'ai ta parole ? Tu vas cesser de faire ta tête de mule et redevenir la parfaite mère et épouse que tu étais il y a quelques semaines… et mettre de côté ton ressenti vis-à-vis des Elfes de maison ?

Un ange passa, durant un long, long moment, mais la brune finit par acquiescer légèrement.

- Oh, Hermione... Qu'est-ce que sera ta réaction, quand tu découvriras que j'ai une maîtresse...

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Attends-toi à ce que je la prenne comme mon Elfe de maison. Mais il ne sera pas question de code du travail ou de jours de congés pour elle... Je n'aurais aucune pitié, et encore moins envers toi, rugit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Il esquissa un sourire, le premier depuis qu'il avait raccroché.

- Oh, pour ça… Je te crois sur parole, répondit-il en entourant sa femme de ses bras. Je t'aime. Tu commençais à me manquer… ta voix criarde, par contre…

- La ferme, coupa-t-elle.

- Un baiser, madame Malefoy… C'est le seul moyen de me la faire « fermer ».

* * *

><p>Qu'en avez-vous pensé?<p>

J'ai essayé de baser ce texte sur un quiproquo, sur le fait qu'au début on puisse penser que Draco est une vraie enflure pour traiter ainsi sa femme qui souffre alors qu'il semble en côtoyer une autre.

Est-ce réussi, ou à retravailler? J'avoue ne pas très bien réussir à savoir, votre ressenti serait intéressant pour moi :-)

Bon week end, et bonne soirée à tous les z'amoureux ! ;-)


End file.
